


Drive Me to the Moon

by zade



Series: Modern Love: That One Clarphamy Modern AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marriage Proposal, Multi, ODC: original dog character, Polyamory, Road Trips, Schmoop, anyway murphy is high, but prescribed drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a long time ago someone prompted me: clarphamy taking a road trip/traveling. This barely fits.</p>
<p>He wiggled down further into the pillow and blanket that Bellamy had brought from home for him, because Bellamy was considerate and kind when he wanted to be.  Murphy could have lived in the car.  A blanket, a container of oreos, Bellamy and Clarke.  He couldn’t be happier anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to hateboners for the beta, as always, ilu and thanks to cheerynoir for naming murphy's dog.
> 
> I'm sure this is not what you were thinking, anon, when you prompted me roadtrip, but this what I have been planning since I saw the message tbh

Murphy was lying across the back seat of the car, fingers lazily drawing in the fog on the window. Too hot inside, too cold outside. He imagined it like a volcano in an ice cube, and them, a lego car, driving in the area between the two.

“How are you doing, Murph?” Clarke said, turning around from the front seat and smiling at him in her best I Am A Doctor expression.

“High as a kite,” he said, and then made a whistling noise but couldn’t remember why.

“And your stitches?” He could see Bellamy meet his eyes for a second in the rear view mirror and he liked that. It was like they were spies. He had dragged the two of them to see The Man From U.N.C.L.E and since then had been making more spy references than either of them liked.

“They burn.”

Clark was nodding, but his attention was split between her and the sky, which was a burnt orange color, an he imagined the sky looked how his stitches felt.

“They’re gonna hurt for a few days, then they’ll just itch for a while. You’ll be okay.”

Her voice sounded shaky towards the end, but he got that. He’d scared her. He probably would have been terrified if he had come home to see Clarke or Bellamy curled up on the couch, violently ill. He still didn’t know why he hadn’t called 911, or at least Bellamy or Clarke.

He wondered if they had gotten anyone to walk the dog.

“Lizard?”

Bellamy grinned. Murphy could only see the corner, but he knew that grin, and he liked it; usually meant Octavia was furious with her brother which never ceased to be amusing. “With Octavia, until you’re better. She promises to bring your dog over at least once a day until then.”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure they could see, but he knew they understood. They knew everything about him. He wiggled down further into the pillow and blanket that Bellamy had brought from home for him, because Bellamy was considerate and kind when he wanted to be. Murphy could have lived in the car. A blanket, a container of oreos, Bellamy and Clarke. He couldn’t be happier anywhere else.

“We should go on a road trip,” he said. 

Clarke was still turned around in her chair to look at him, but her face was softer, like he was being endearing instead of annoying. He was glad she found him endearing.

“I do find you endearing,” she replied. “A road trip to where?”

He thought about that. The moon was his first thought, but that seemed impractical. Where would they get gas? He could hear Bellamy laughing but ignored him. “The Grand Canyon,” he said after a moment. “We could stop first and get frosties.”

Clarke was laughing too. “Murph, would you like a frosty? We can stop now, before we get home.” 

He nodded because he could never say no to things that were frozen and chocolatey. “I’ve never been to the Grand Canyon, but I had a post card of it that I hung up in some of my foster houses. I always wanted to go. I know you two are busy right now, and that’s okay, let’s just go some day.”

Bellamy met his eyes in the rear view mirror, again. His picture on the window was beginning to disappear as the temperature in the car evened out. Like an etch-a-sketch with no shaking. He wondered if you could invent something like that. “Maybe we can go in a few months. I seem to remember a wedding in our future. Pretty sure that means a honeymoon.”

A dry erase board. He was inventing a dry erase board. “Am I the bride or is Clarke?”

Clarke laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m the bride, but I’d be up to discuss it.”

He liked it when she laughed. She hadn’t been laughing when he had woken up after surgery. She was sitting next to his bed with his hand in hers, Bellamy standing behind her, and the very first thing she had said to him was, “So we’re getting married.”

His reply of, “So can I be maid of honor?” had not sat well with either of them.

“No,” Bellamy had clarified. “You and Clarke. Clarke had to bully her way in here, and almost had a panic attack when they didn’t want to keep you here. We’re not okay with that. She has better health insurance than me, or else you and I’d be getting hitched.”

Clarke had nodded, teary eyed. “So Bellamy’s maid of honor, assuming you say yes.”

Bellamy laughed. “I don’t even get to try to be the best man.”

Murphy remembered nodding, distantly saying, “You already are the best man, give someone else a chance,” and “yeah duh, let’s get married,” and “I love you,” and then sleeping.

When he woke the next time, he got lectured on calling 911 (although, Clarke had conceded, it’s not like he could get appendicitis a second time), about calling his partners, and about trusting them more. It was like a mini version of their family meetings, only with Murphy doing none of the talking. Then she had told him she was serious, she seriously wanted to marry him, and that Bellamy was seriously on board. Seriously.

“Honeymoon at the Grand Canyon sounds romantic.” Clarke was handing him a frosty, but he didn’t remember having stopped at a Wendy’s.

“We just left,” Bellamy said. “The moon would be pretty romantic, too.”

Murphy settled back into the backseat with his frosty. They’d have to take Lizard with, because she was a great bichon-mix, perfect for cuddling in car rides and barely made a peep, and the whole family would have to come, or else it wasn’t a real family road trip. Octavia could stay home though.

Bellamy laughed again, his big baritone laugh that made Murphy’s chest feel like it was full of butterflies. Or maybe it was just numb, still. He could live forever in the car if Bellamy and Clarke were there. He could go to the moon, easy. He didn’t know what he had done to get so lucky but boy was he grateful.

“I love you, Murph,” Clarke said, and she sounded teary eyed, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit up and check. “You too, Bell.”

“Love you too, Clarke. Love you, John,” Bellamy said softly. He had taken the longest to get on board with their lovefest, still sometimes sounded awkward when he said the words. But he did say them, and that was what mattered. No, what mattered is that he tried, because he knew it made them happy. Murphy hoped he made them happy, too.

“Love you both. I’ma take a nap.”

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Bellamy said, and he knew they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am racetrackthehiggins, I accept compliments, constructive criticism, and cash money


End file.
